Just say sorry
by dream-elements
Summary: Kagome's had enough. Inuyasha makes fun of her so she goes back. When Inuyasha comes back to get her, he sees something astonishing... R&R. IK, MS. Rating may change later because of LEMON AND FLUFF.
1. lovers' fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this fanfiction so all of you hackers out there beware, for you are dealing with the queen of internet surfing and if I find out that you have stolen any of my ideas, you will pay. wheeze.... Ok, I do have a lawyer and where is her number...  
  
Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I just wanted to thank my people supported me all the way: No-da (my supervisor) and Mary T. (a fanfic author). I have worked extremely hard on it. If you could please review once you're done, that would be great. The more you review, the more motivated I get, the faster I get on with writing a new chapter and get it on the web, making you, curious readers, read faster than normal...that sounded horrible...  
  
CAUTION: All of those who do NOT like fluff or lemons; DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION! Fluff will be scattered around the fic, but I will put a warning before the lemon part in the chapter (lemon's not in this one) and I will put one at the ending, so those of you who want to read this fanfic, but don't want to read...inappropriate-for-minors material... can skip those parts for they will be bolded and underlined for your convenience (Whew! Long sentence...) you're welcome...  
  
Now on with the show!   
Ch. 1  
Lovers Fight  
  
"Wench!" "Inuyasha, you're such an inconsiderable jerk!" Kagome screamed, tearing up as she started to storm away. "Ahhh, another lovers fight, I presume?" Miroku eyed Sango as he returned from his meditation area. She nodded slightly and joined Shippo who was watching intently as Inuyasha raved and grabbed Kagome's arm, yelling at her to stop being so stupid and to find the shards fast. "Listen, wench, I don't want this damned hunt to go on forever, so use your cursed senses and GO FIND THOSE BLASTED SHARDS!" He yelled angrily. Kagome stared back, huge pools of tears forming in her wide gray eyes. Inuyasha was taken aback (again!). Kagome looked up at him and asked in a sniffling voice "S-s-o that's a-all I am t-to y-y-you?! A-a Shard detector?!" She finally broke down sobbing. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to console her. "H-hey don't cry!" He said desperately. "I'm not CRYING! ", she countered, sobbing and shielding her face from him. 'Doesn't it always turn out like this? Inuyasha shows up in a horrible mood, I ask him a simple question, he responds calling me a bitch, wench or something like that, and we get into a horrible fight.'  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly. The girl looked up to find the hanyou's face only a couple of inches away from hers. Amber met grey as they looked at each other. Kagome looked away, blushing a furious crimson.  
"Feh. Now that you've stopped cryin', let's get on with the 'Hunt' shall we?" Inuyasha said indignantly as he muttered quietly, 'Crying over nothing?! What an idiot...' Unfortunately for him, Kagome heard.  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" She sobbed loudly. The necklace glowed light pink as the hanyou plummeted to the ground and tried to get up, only to be shoved further into the cold, muddy earth. He could hear Kagome's loud stomping as she made her way to the well to go home.  
"Kagome-san, wait! You forgot your pack!" Sango yelled as her light footsteps dashed after the humiliated human. Kagome was walking very fast through the densely covered wood, blinded by petty tears. She tripped over a protruding tree root and fell face-first to the ground with a thump. Tears choked her, streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away as Sango ran up to her and helped her to her feet.  
"Kagome-san, don't be sad. Inuyasha doesn't mean what he says and besides, he cares about you very much." Sango said as she gave the pack to Kagome. She pretended to be surprised as she took the drab green backpack from the demon slayer.  
"Do you actually think that's true?.. That he cares for me...?" Kagome asked in fake shock.  
Sango gave her a look that said 'are-you-kidding-me?' as she answered "Kagome, you know what the answer is. The point is that he does care about you... (at least I think so) and he just says these things because he wants to show you how much he cares, but can't." She put a hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "Let's get back, okay?" Kagome thought it out and answered quietly, "I'm going back home. I have exams coming up and I am so far behind..." Sango smiled sadly.  
"Well, you have to do what you have to do, right? But, be back soon otherwise we'll send Inuyasha to go get you!" Sango grinned as she walked her friend to Bone eaters well. Kagome smiled and replied back, "Yeah, and he'll go ballistic if he finds me anywhere near Hojo!". They both laughed as Kagome tossed her bag into the well. She waved a quick goodbye as she giggled, "I'll be back soon so hold the hanyou off." Sango smiled and waved back as Kagome jumped into the darkness. Sango slowly made her way back to the camp site, stepping over the abundant weeds, branches and tree roots that littered the floor of the forest, lifting her maroon kimono out of the reach of the forest's tangling weeds. She sighed as she said, "Kagome's lucky. I don't even know if the man I love is even interested in me...". Suddenly, she looked up to see Miroku standing in front of her, a surprised look on his face. Her dark brown eyes widened slightly as she blushed a light pink. Miroku grinned at the sight and approached her.  
"Sango, did Kagome go home?"  
"Y-yes, Houshi-sama. She had to finish her exams...but she will be back soon."  
Miroku sighed irritably as he said to the demon slayer, "Sango, please don't address me as a priest, I'm not one yet. Please, call me Miroku." She stared back inquisitively, carefully saying, "Alright, Miroku- sama..." Miroku sighed again, 'Well, its close enough, I guess.'  
Then he cleared his throat and said as smooth as honey, "Soooo, Sango. What is a beautiful lady such as yourself, doing out here?"  
She looked suspiciously at Miroku, wondering what he had up his sleeves. "I come to give Kagome her pack. Why do you ask, Miroku-sama?"  
He smirked, "No reason, but I did over hear you..." Sango's face went slacken as she thought 'Oh, no...'  
The perverted monk continued, "So, who is the 'man that you love'?" Sango blushed furiously as she answered quietly, "N-n-no one, Miroku- sama...". But Miroku was not going to give up that easily.  
The monk approached her ever so slowly, as if he would scare her away and said cleverly, "But, Sango. I thought I heard you say..." He changed his voice to sound annoying, high-pitched, and practically squealing as he quoted, "'Kagome's lucky. I don't even know if the man I love is even interested in me.'"He stopped and looked at the female in front of him. Her face was a ruby color and he could tell she was utterly embarrassed by the way she stood: arms behind her, staring as if her feet were extremely interesting. He smiled mischievously.  
Sango did not know what to say. She was so embarrassed, she never imagined Miroku listening to her. (Truth be told, Miroku was hiding behind a tree all along.)  
Suddenly, a hand lunged out and wrapped around Sango's waist. She looked up to find herself face-to-face with Miroku, staring into his intense violet eyes and started to fidget out of his grasp. He stared at her with utter seriousness that made her stop immediately as he said, "Sango, who is it?" Sango started to squirm again to get out of his hold, saying quietly, "Miroku-sama, let me go...I don't want to hit you again." He clung on tighter, bringing her to him. He held her in his arms tenderly, as if she would break. One of his arms stayed at her waist while another snaked across her back so she was held tightly. He then gently whispered in her ear, "I want to know because I'm interested in you. What do you think of me?" Shivers ran down Sango's spine and the place where his hands were felt like he was sending electricity was flowing through her. She looked at the monk; his face inches away from her and said nothing. Miroku persuaded to get the answer out of her.  
"Sango, do you want to know what I think of you?"  
"..."  
"I think you are the most brilliant woman I have ever met in my entire life. You're beautiful you know...kind and brave..."  
"..."  
The monk ignored her silence, pulling her closer, his mouth centimeters from her right ear and whispered to her again, "You're stubborn, aren't you? But, that's what I love about you." Her eyes widened again as she tried to face him, but he kept her still. Suddenly, Sango felt something grope her behind. Her eyes narrowed as she whirled around and slapped his face. Hard. Miroku fell to the ground because of the impact as Sango screamed, "HENTAI!" He looked up to see her face contorted in sadness as she ran off. The monk rubbed his crimson cheek, a handprint obviously visible as he went after the thoroughly embarrassed and angered woman.  
Inuyasha and Shippo were crouching in a nearby bush. They looked at each other as Shippo said with absolute seriousness, "If that happens again, can I laugh out loud?" Cute, right? Don't worry Inu-Kag fan people. I will put some fluff and maybe even a lemon about them. I am going to put some humor in here, so all of you funny-liking-people, don't worry. For those of you who don't know Houshi=priest and Hentai=pervert. Its going to take me a while to get chapter 2 up...dodges laptops and printers so don't get ma-gets hit in the face with lime green Macintosh laptop I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, WHOEVER THREW THAT! ... Ja ne! 


	2. ch 2 homeward bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I wish I did though, but I don't. Rumiko Takahashi does though and she's lucky and cool. Mrs. Takahashi Rox! I don't own Linkin' Park either or any of their songs.

Author humming to 'Numb' by Linkin' Park, twirling a strand on index finger staring out into space ...Oh! Hello everyone! Thank you for all of those sweet (and sometimes sour) reviews, but ya know, I only got 5...--...IS MY STORY THAT BAD?!? wheezes...Anyways, this chapter took me a while so expect me to post the next chapter in about three to four months. Dodges laptops and printers Ha, I rock at dodge ball so YOU CAN'T HIT ME!!! ... Yeah, well, I know it's a long time away but I got to go to school. Bummer...--'

Ch. 2

Homeward Bound

'Three in the morning...and I still have so much of homework to get done!' Kagome thought as she sat at her book mounded desk. Her eyelids were drooping over her grey eyes rapidly and she finally had to slap herself awake. 'I still can't believe that all of those teachers give this much of homework in a week...'

**Flashback**

_"Kagome Hirugashi, you have a lot to do young lady. First, I want you to read chapters one through thirteen by the end of the week and write a thirteen page, one page for each chapter, typed essay, font 10 size only. The essay must describe each chapter thoroughly and you must find the most significant passage, respond to it and finally tell how it helped describe what was going on in the chapter. Also, regarding your vocabulary project from last week, I have not received it yet. The same goes for your weeks worth of make-up assignments...I need those by the end of the week also."_

_"Mrs. Tsubasa, is it really appropriate to give me all of this work? I have to do twenty five pages of geometry and trigonometry from Mr. Yokohama, write a twelve page essay about the history of the Japanese raid at Pearl Harbor for Mrs. Takayama, research and compose a dialogue regarding King Philip of Spain to Mr. Tenchi, and then I have to write another essay that has to be five pages over the history of the Olympics for Coach Yasama." Kagome said flustered._

_Mrs. Tsubasa frowned and replied, "You are an average student, and I know you had time to finish it, even during your time at the hospital for gastrical problems. But this is too much, Hirugashi. You must stay on top of your work. I would really like to help you by giving you more time, but I am afraid that I can't do that. Grades are due in two weeks and I still need your things. Maybe...I can give you one more week on your vocabulary assignment, but I will need it in by the Monday after today."_

_Kagome kept silent. 'A week's not gonna do me any good, but I'll have to do it anyways.' She replied politely, "That would be great, Thank you."_

_The teacher smiled warmly, "Don't worry too much, Kagome. I'm sure if you stick to it, it will all be done in no time!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Oh yeah. It will all be done in no time." Kagome spat sarcastically as she bitterly started on her Pearl Harbor essay. She quickly opened one of the books she borrowed from the library and read silently to herself. The thick molded covering was really grossing her out, but she had to get this done with.

'Advancement of Japanese...blah, blah...Pearl Harbor was a secret...blah, blah, blah...Americans were pissed off that's all I need to know.' She thought dully as she slammed the book shut and sighed irritated.

She leaned back and closed her exhausted eyes. She fingered the part of the jewel that she had, her fingers feeling all of the little dents where the rest of the shards would fit. 'I wonder what would have happened if Grandpa didn't give me the Shikon Jewel? I wouldn't have met Inuyasha or anybody else from that time...He would probably be still stuck in that tree, Miroku still seeking his revenge, Sango probably wouldn't have lost her entire village, Shippo would have been killed by now...and I would have started dating Hojo. Maybe he would have been interesting to get to know. But if I wouldn't have gone, I would not feel the way I do about Inuyasha. I would've not fallen in l-'

Suddenly, a pebble struck her window, clattering on the pane as it landed. Cautiously, Kagome stepped over to the window and looked out. A figure clad in a dark colored early autumn coat and sweat pants was standing in the front yard. It was wearing a dark knit scarf and a hat with light colored bangs peeking out. Kagome had seen them before...

She suddenly realized who it was, quickly lifted the window and whispered loudly in utter shock, "Hojo?!" The figure removed his scarf and hat to reveal himself. Hojo stood in the front yard bashfully, his face turning a light pink as he whispered loudly back, "Hello Hirugashi!"

"Hojo, what are you doing here?! It's three in the morning!"

He shuffled his feet nervously and replied, "It's sort of a stupid story..."

Kagome whispered quickly, "Come on around to the front. You're gonna catch you death of cold if you don't come in soon!"

"Alright, I'll see you there."

Kagome shut the window, turned of the light and turned to go to the door.

"Grab a seat, 'kay. I'm going to get some hot milk tea for you. Why are you dressed like that?"

"I felt a chill before I left my house, but when I got out of the house I found out that actually, it wasn't cold at all. It's only mid summer anyways..." Hojo replied as he took a seat on a dining chair in their informal dining which was connected to their kitchen. Kagome gently tiptoed around and turned on a small light. Grabbing milk from the refrigerator clad with tons of magnets and pictures, she poured some in a pot and threw it on the stove. While she was bringing the milk to a boil, she sat down in a chair next to him, putting him next to the warm stove and her on the other side of him. She then asked politely.

"So, why did you come here right now?"

"See, my mother told me to get some groceries last night but I was too lazy and decided to do it in the morning so I left at one o'clock so I would have it home before my mother woke up. So I got my stuff together and went out of the front door, but I forgot my wallet. I turned around to find the door locked, me without a key and no way in."

"Why didn't you go to your parents' window and knocked on it?"

Hojo blushed as he replied quietly, "Both of my parents sleep like rocks. No matter what you do, they won't wake up..."

Kagome pictured Hojo's parents as rocks with goofy faces, sleeping in a huge futon and started to giggle loudly. She saw Hojo's expression of confusion and replied apologetically, "I'm sorry Hojo. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that the way you said that they are heavy sleeper made me think-"

Hojo laughed, "No it's alright. I understand what you thought: Rocks sleeping in a bed with goofy faces, right?"

Kagome giggled furiously, "Yep. How did you know?"

Hojo grinned as he answered, "I was thinking the same thing." They both laughed heartily and then fell silent.

Suddenly, they heard something sizzle and boil rapidly.

"THE MILK!" Kagome yelped as she ran over to the stove and turned the heat knob to 'OFF'. She looked at the mess. Milk poured over the top of the pot, spilling on to the burner, sizzling as it hit the hot bright red coil. She quickly grabbed the pot and flung it into the kitchen sink. Pissed, she twisted the water faucet angrily. Sighing, she grabbed a blue washcloth and started to mop up the mess.

"Want me to help?" Hojo said helpfully.

"No, it's alright. I got it." Kagome replied quietly, but Hojo just ignored her, grabbed another cloth and got down to help her.

"I'm so stupid! How could have I forgotten that?!" Kagome said bitterly as she went over to the sink again to wring out her soaked washcloth, the white liquid splattering on the bottom of the platinum sink before flowing down the drain. Hojo stood up and did the same replying gently, "It's not your fault. We were talking and you just forgot, that's all." She looked at him to find him staring at her kindly, his sleeves rolled up washcloth in hand. She blushed crimson as she carefully took the soaking cloth from his hands, dumping it in the sink with her own.

"So, do you have a lot of homework? I mean, being in the hospital for two weeks with a rare kind of bladder problem is really serious..." Hojo asked worry hinting in his voice.

'I'm gonna get Grandpa for this...' Kagome thought angrily as she said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. I have plenty. I can sell you some if you'd like..."

Hojo laughed as he replied, "Oh no. I wouldn't want to leave you idle, now would I? But I can help you if you want."

"Really?! That would help me soooo much!" Kagome said smiling sincerely. Hojo smiled, nodded and said, "Let's go to your room. We shouldn't disturb your family..." They headed down the hall, Kagome entering first and Hojo shutting the door behind them.

Inuyasha peeked out of Bone Eater's well and glanced left and right stealthy. Climbing out cautiously, he dusted out his robes and thought 'Feh. What a bitch, going home because I told her somethin' and I don't even remember what it was! I'm gonna get her back and we are gonna finish this damned quest.'

Grumbling, he made his way up to the house in a stealthy manner, dodging the lights from a passing car and jumping from tree to tree. His amber eyes glowed as they adjusted to the darkness. He saw a light in Kagome's bedroom and smirked, 'So, is she crying her eyes out now? Well, I'll watch her for a moment and surprise her...' He jumped up on the tree next to the window and he almost fell out of the tree in shock of what he saw.

Kagome and Hojo sitting at her desk, Kagome hunched over her homework, her eyebrows scrunched up as she chewed on the end of her bright yellow pencil. Hojo was sitting a little too cozily next to her watching her work, every so often glancing quickly at her face, a dreamy expression on his own. Inuyasha's blood was boiling as he thought furiously, 'What in the hell are they doin'?! That stupid Hobo is getting a little too close to her. I'm gonna get him!'

"No Hirugashi, that's not right. You have to use SIN not COS _(for those of you who don't know, their talking about trigonometry )_."

"Oh, I see. Okay..." She scribbled something down on her paper and showed it to Hojo. "Like this, right?"

He glanced at the work and grinned, "Yep, that's it. You got it, good job." He looked Kagome in the eyes and she turned to her desk, blushing crimson. She scribbled some more and after some time showed him the paper again saying, "I don't understand this one..."

Hojo leaned over her, and looked at the paper. Suddenly, Kagome froze. She looked down to find Hojo's hand on her knee, the warmth of it seeping thorough her silk PJ pants. She didn't think much of it until his hand started to climb upwards... Hojo didn't notice and went on with the lesson until Kagome whispered quietly, "U-um Hojo..."

He looked at her face, looked down and quickly removed his hand as if it burned him. Blushing a light pink, he apologized.

"I-I am so sorry, Hirugashi. I didn't m-m-mean anything. I hope you weren't offended..."

Kagome shook her head slowly and replied, her voice shaking slightly, "N-no. You didn't do that on purpose...I am... fine..."

Awkward silence swept thorough the room and lingered of quite sometime. Finally, Hojo said, "You know Kagome, there is a really nice new movie coming out...and I was wondering-I mean if you're not doing anything..."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I can't go. I just have too much homework...-but it's nice of you to ask." Hojo locked his eyes on hers. She stared back. He leaned forward... (Inuyasha at this time was cursing and trying to open the window not noticed by either of the people) and Kagome put her hand on his mouth. She smiled nervously, "Hojo. I-I don't want to hurt your feelings...but...I am c-currently involved with s-someone..." (Inuyasha stared at Kagome in utter astonishment, his nose pressed on the glass) Hojo stared back as Kagome removed her hand as he kept silent. Then he said slowly, "We'd better get back to your homework..." Kagome nodded in agreement and they went on as if nothing ever happened.

"I am gonna KILL him!!!" Inuyasha whispered furiously outside of her window, his claws digging into the window sill, making long shallow marks in the weather beaten wood. He flexed his knuckles and cracked them, teeth bared. 'How dare he touch her?! He did it on purpose, that damned bastard!' Inuyasha jumped down from the sill and picked up a stone about the size of his palm. Tossing it in his hand, he decided he would end this little 'get together'. In all of his rage, he flung the stone into her window. Listening to the shattering of glass, the shrill scream of a girl, made Inuyasha grin. He got near the wall, under her window so if they looked out to see who the culprit was, they wouldn't find him.

He listened harder, waiting in the shadows and heard a loud pounding on Kagome's bedroom door and then a lecture from her mother talking about guests, visiting hours, and why boys her age shouldn't be in her room. She showed no mercy to Hojo, telling him that she would call his mother and that he should be heading home now.

"Now, I know you probably have a good explanation, but I won't ask you to tell me it. Your mother must be worried sick!"

Inuyasha heard the quiet mumbling of the boy, trying to tell Mrs. Hirugashi that he got locked out of his house and couldn't get in, no matter how much he banged on the door, but she wouldn't take any of it.

"I understand that you got locked out, but what about going to your male acquaintance's house? You must really like Kagome to come all the way here. Your house is about two miles from here, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Hojo replied embarrassed. Inuyasha could picture Kagome turning a bright red, Hojo too. He was making himself angry. Inuyasha frowned as the talking quieted down a little as he tried to listen.

"I am going to call your parents. I still can't believe you would go out to the store at three in the morning to go get some udon noodles and milk..."

Inuyasha heard the door click close and he quickly scaled the tree again, hopping on the windowsill to make sure he could see what they were doing. Kagome was still clad in her blue silk pajamas, blushing crimson and staring at the floor. Hojo had his coat in hand as well as his hat and scarf. He scratched his scalp, not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you for helping me..." Kagome whispered, thoroughly embarrassed by her mom's behavior.

Hojo gave a small smile and said, "No problem. Besides, it's good that I helped a fellow classmate." Kagome's mother popped in, her dark brown hair done in hot pink curlers, wearing her pink fluffy bathrobe that was embroidered with the motto 'Hot Momma', announcing that Hojo's mother was awake and ready to open the door at his house. Hojo looked at Kagome and said with fake happiness, "Well, I hope to see you at school soon...". He exited and Inuyasha could still hear his footsteps going down the hall. Mrs. Hirugashi looked at Kagome, frustrated and left. Kagome gave a sigh and collapsed on her bed, eyes closed. Inuyasha had had enough as he jumped down off of the windowsill, his hands and feet disturbing the broken glass scattered on the sill, creating a loud crunching effect. Kagome opened her eyes and dashed to the window in time to see a flash of dark crimson disappear into the wood. She narrowed her eyes to catch anything else. Nothing. She looked down at the window sill to find amidst the broken shards of glass, there were long shallow cuts in the wood.

"Inuyasha...?" she whispered out load, wonderingly. She listened to the wind as it combed through her ebony hair. Silence over took. She stepped back inside, glancing over her shoulder before heading to the spare guest bedroom for some sleep. 'After all," she thought, 'It's gonna be a long day tomorrow.'

Singing 'Cliff-hangers make me so glad, because they get my readers mad!' I am quiet pleased with myself. I thought I would eventually get bored with this (It takes a lot to keep me occupied. ) but I have gotten to the second chapter waits for applause to decline. I would like some new ideas though. What do you, readers, want to see happen next? I may do them, or not depending on what you say. I love sports, but I rock at dodge ball! (Although I get pegged a lot by guys who are spoiled sports... for some reason, they always aim at my butt...) sweat drops.

Read and Review!

Ja ne!


	3. ch3 appologies accepted?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters created by Takahashi, Rumiko. (Sorry I just felt like doing that...) Rumiko Takahashi owns them...legally.

Allllright! Par-tay! Whoot whoot! I am on Chapter 3! -Pops open a balloon, confetti flying all over her laptop- Thanks again to everyone who helped me and to all of you who reviewed! This is a really long chapter so all of ya'll who like long chappys are in luck!

I am now putting author's notes in the fanfiction with italics and parentheses so don't get messed up!

Now on with the show! -blows on a freaky looking horn-

-----

Ch. 3

Apologies Accepted...?

Inuyasha snuck stealthy out of the well again and the sun had already risen. He got out and dusted himself off just in time to have a furry orange ball leap on his shoulder.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" Shippo said eagerly as he sat on his shoulder. Inuyasha glared at the little kitsune and scowled as Shippo sat on his shoulder blade.

"So, Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

Silence.

"Hell-oooooo? I thought you went to go ge-"Inuyasha irritably picked up the kitsune by his bushy tail and dropped him head first on the ground. He crashed into the ground and got up, big fat tears in his eyes, whimpering, "Owwww...Inuyasha is MEAN!" He got up and ran to Sango who was sitting on a nearby log, accompanied by a lecherous monk. Kirara was napping at the demon slayer's feet and stirred a little when Sango picked him up and asked Inuyasha inquisitively,

"So...did you go to get her?"

"NO!"

Miroku asked, "So why did you go?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and 'Feh'-ed, walking through the woods again. Sango sighed. She was just tired of all of this nonsense. "Why does this always happen? Can't he admit that he wanted to see her again? How stupid..."

"Well, it's difficult for him." Miroku responded slowly. "He's had an odd past. A woman who he loved tried to execute him, tricked by Naraku. She wanted him to be human, not loving him for who he was. His mother died and his half-brother is out to slay him. It's extremely difficult to show his true feelings...like I can."

Sango looked at the monk and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean, Miroku-sama?"

He gave her a warm smile and replied lovingly, "I told you how I felt about you, didn't I?" Sango blushed slightly and looked down at her hands in her lap, not answering. He continued, "So Sango..." He held her hands and she looked down at them, shocked (Kirara awoke from her sleep near Sango's feet and started to hiss, but everyone seemed to ignore her.). His huge rough hands seemed to swallow her soft delicate ones. He squeezed them slightly and her face started to become hot again. He leaned down and gently put his lips to her hands. To her surprise she didn't fight back.

She got shivers down her spine as she thought 'Am I really-?'. Her thoughts interrupted by Miroku's deep soothing voice gently coaxing as he said "...How do you feel about me?"

She looked up to find herself staring into his eyes. His intoxicating violet eyes, flecked with small bits of cobalt. Absolutely hypnotizing...

She suddenly found her looking at his eyes through half-shut eyes, leaning forward...slowly. Miroku smiled warmly and was doing the same. The inches closed between them slowly, but steadily. Three inches...two...one...

"You know I'm still here, right?" Shippo asked as he popped up in between the two.

"Iieeeeeee!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku, blushing furiously. She quickly picked up her boomerang bone and stomped away, Kirara triumphantly skittering by her side. Miroku rubbed his bruised cheek and thought to himself mischievously, "Wellll...Now this is interesting. Sango seems to feel the same..."

"Miroku, what'ya grinnin' for? You're starting to scare me..." Shippo interrupted slowly, trying to stifle his laugh. Miroku finally lost it and poor Shippo finally go what was coming to him.

-----

Inuyasha stared at the tops of the dark trees anxiously for the sun had long set. 'When will she be back...? That wench is our only way of finding the shards!' Inuyasha 'Feh'-ed inside his head, his silver hair blowing gently with the passing wind. His leg dangled off of the side in a lazy way, swaying casually, his arms were crossed against his chest and he had taken off his haori, hanging it carelessly on the wide branch because of the heat. 'Kagome is always complaining, whining, raging and crying so maybe I should be happy for the peace and quiet...' He leaned back a bit and enjoyed the silence...for a while.

Inuyasha hit himself mentally and thought, utterly annoyed, 'Damn! I can't stop thinking about her! Where is she?! Why should I be worried about her...Wait, I'm not worried! Not one bit! Hell, I don't care if she's at home doing her hometurd from bool _(homework from school --'. Inuyasha is very inmodern sometimes...)_ or with that Hobo guy...'

Inuyasha bared his fangs slightly as he thought angrily, 'How dare he touch her?! I gonna kill him...eventually. Why did she let him? Why couldn't she just push him away or slap him like Sango?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!? I bet she would if I did that to her..." He blushed slightly as he countered, 'I would never do that! Why would I want to touch a sniveling, weak, dumb...brave...kind-NO! I would NEVER DO THAT! Even if she did, I would pull back...' Inuyasha convinced himself as he relaxed again.

Kagome had made a huge difference in his life and he reluctantly accepted that fact. Without her, he would still be wounded by Kikyo's little 'assault', alone and stuck on a tree, sleeping. 'I hate to say it, but she make's me...happy...' he thought giving himself a small smile. 'I'm not alone with her here...maybe that's why I feel this way...' His eyes widened slightly as he sat up, sniffing the breeze.

"Kagome..." He growled as he jumped from the tree and dashed to the well. The wind hit his face furiously, his hair dancing over his shoulder, clothes rippling. He growled angrily as he got hit with leaves, twigs getting caught on his pants as if trying to prevent him from going on. Untangling himself, he ran full speed towards Bone eater's well. He could see the clearing coming closer...closer and he finally burst through the bushes and peered around anxiously. 'Where is she?! She was here...' He looked down the well and saw...nothing...the dark seemed to consume the bottom, creeping up the walls and stopping where the moonlight overtook. He sniffed the breeze some more and found nothing. Inuyasha hit his head gently thinking, 'I must be imagining that she is here...it's only been one day. She comes back after three or four, idiot.' He turned to leave, but looked hopefully at the well before stubbornly turning to return to his tree.

The sun had long set and Miroku, Sango and Shippo had made camp near the Goshinko tree, where Inuyasha had been pinned up like a piece of laundry _(sorry, I had to put that in )_. Sango returned with small dry pieces of fire wood and dumped them in front of Miroku. The monk was trying to start a fire using two pieces of rock, banging and scraping them together absolutely irritated, but like all men, he would not accept defeat so easily... Sango stared at him like he was insane until he looked up and said ever so nicely, "Why, Sango. You have returned. I was just going to check on you."

She raised her eyebrows and snorted indignantly, "Of course you were..." She moved closer to where he was crouched and sat down next to him. He started to bang the rocks again until Shippo popped out of a bush and whined, "Would you stop?! I'm tryin' to sleep here..." Miroku looked at the drowsy kitsune with amusement and kept on working with his caveman tools. Shippo sighed, giving up and dragged Miroku's mat into the woods. He would try to get his sleep somewhere a little less noisy. He ran after the kitsune, grabbed the mat and headed back to the fire pit.

"Houshi-sama-" She stopped when Miroku looked at her in a tired way as he sat down again. "I-I mean _Miroku-sama_, aren't you tired of hitting those rocks together? I mean, it's not going to start a fire."

Miroku stopped for a moment and answered, "Lady Sango, the striking of the rocks creates sparks, if you hit them hard enough." Sango intervened, "Let me try..." She reached for the rocks and grabbed them out of his hands. Looking at them for a moment, she tossed them over her shoulder.

"W-wait! I spent hours searching for those!" Miroku said as he went to go retrieve the worn rocks. He returned a couple seconds later to find a full fire going in the fire pit, Sango sitting and toasting some omochi _(rice cakes)_. He was aghast as he made his way to the fire.

"Sango...how did you-"Sango absentmindedly plucked an omochi off of the stick, popped it in her mouth, and held up a small paper square. She turned to face him and opened it up reveling sticks that were colored red at the end. A black strip was on the back of the package. She swallowed the rice cake and replied, "Kagome gave me this magic box that makes fire. It's very interesting..." She pulled a stick from the pack and struck it against the black strip. A hissing sound was followed by a small dancing flame. Miroku frowned as he went close up to the stick, curious. A horrible smell was emitted. Miroku, shocked, grabbed the stick from Sango and stepped on it furiously.

"Miroku! What ARE you doing?" Sango yelled as she grabbed his robes, shaking him. He straightened up and said seriously, "I think it is evil. It emitted a bad aura and is dark magic!" Sango stared at him weirdly as she said unsurely, "Riiiiight...But why would Kagome give it to us then?" Miroku shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him since the well incident..."

Sango tilted her head. Suddenly, it all came back to her. She blushed lightly and said with a straight face "I have no idea...maybe he's thinking...?" She looked at him, feeling like she was actually observing him for the first time. His dark hair was pulled neatly back into a tiny ponytail, his eyes that beautiful violet...staring right back at her! His mouth curled into a wicked smile.

"Something you like?"

**SLAP**

Miroku was now imprinted with another reminder from Sango: Never get too friendly.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stepped into the camp; his face was set in its normal grumpy setting. He didn't speak a word to them and they just watched him climb the tree. Looking at each other, the two headed to sleep.

-----

A dusty green pack was flung up and over the side of the well. Small fingers crawled their way up and bright grey eyes looked over, scanning the horizon carefully before slowly climbing out. She knew where everyone was and she picked up the pack and headed towards the gang's camp. 'Well, I had to come back eventually...I hope Inuyasha didn't throw too much of a fit...'

-----

He looked up at the moon and saw her face, smiling at him. He looked away, blushing a cherry color and started to think again. 'I don't know what to do...I want her here again, but if she wants to be with that piece of shit, then she can be my guest. No more worrying about the pathetic human!..." He stared into the horizon again and hit himself mentally, 'You dumbass! Why don't you just tell her EVERYTHING! How you feel about her, you think about her...STOP TORCHERING YOURSELF, IDIOT!' He started to swing his leg lazily, thinking idly of the girl he thought he could never feel the same without. 'She makes me feel...warm...at home.' He felt triumphant at making himself believe that she would never come back, but then plummeted into a sort of depression.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. He had never felt this way about any girl before. Sure, Kikyo was there before, but this was different. She wanted to change him with the power of the Shikon Jewel into a human; she didn't like him the way he was naturally and truly. Kagome didn't care what race he was, whether he was a beast or a prince, she cared a lot for him and he knew it. He felt like if she was in trouble, he would die for her. When he looked at her, his heart thumped harder and he felt light headed, especially when she smiled at him. He felt dizzy when she was close to him, but he felt extremely satisfied too. To him, all he needed to survive was her. If she would stay with him forever, he could die happy. He wanted to far away from reality, away from the bloodshed and hurt, with her and live happily on a cloud...Inuyasha snorted as he scolded, 'You're becoming a weakling, idiot. Do you actually think that you'll get away from all of this?' He shook the feeling off and just started to think about Kagome only. 'Is she really happy with Hobo? Where is she now...?'

-----

Kagome walked quietly into the campsite, looking around suspiciously for a kitsune who might try to tackle her again. She saw Sango and Miroku sleeping, Sango's mat ten feet away from the monk's. She stepped delicately around Sango and Kirara, hearing her say mumble about Miroku keeping hands off of her butt, how he was a lecherous monk, and how he should not be so close. The monk was covered with a big piece of cloth and lay quietly, groping a big boulder that was next to him, grinning all the while. Kagome smiled at this, stifling her laughter. She dropped her bag by the now extinguished fire pit and sat down, stretching her legs.

'Where is Inuyasha...?' She thought glancing around and she finally locked her eyes on the gigantic tree and sheen ivory hair. She saw him lazily sitting on a wide branch, arms crossed, a leg dangling; his face showed that he was thinking very hard about something.

'What is he doing? Is...is he sulking?! I don't believe it; he is! His ears are pressed down against his head...but why? Why is he still awake? It must be about...2 A.M right now!' Kagome thought worriedly. She approached the tree slowly and looked up. After a few seconds, she frowned anxiously. He should have smelled her by now _(that sounds weird --'.)_ and known that she was there. 'What's going on?...'

Inuyasha was thinking about his future with this girl. How could she love a beast like him? 'Sometimes I think that Kagome has no idea what she's getting herself into...but why do I feel this way? Can it be that I-'

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Hey, look down here!" He heard someone whisper furiously. He looked down without interest until he saw what was calling to him.

"Kagome...?" He whispered with astonishment. He straightened up and looked down, squinting a bit to make sure it was her. Her ebony hair was set on her shoulders, frayed a little by the passing wind. Her grey eyes showed worry, but they shined when they saw that he was alright. Her scent filled his head and he knew at once that it was her. Her mouth was curved into a small smile as she whispered loudly enough for both of them to hear, "I'm coming up!"

She grabbed onto a small branch and started to scale upwards, carefully placing her feet to avoid falling. Grab branch, pull up, place feet securely, grab next branch. That was her way of getting up to the height where Inuyasha was camping out. Inuyasha helped her up on the last branch and she plopped down next to him, staring.

"Feh, you came back..." Inuyasha started off.

Kagome looked at her hands, "Well, I had to come back eventually...We do have to find those shards." She looked into his amber eyes, hoping he would believe her...hoping that he wouldn't know that she came back because she had to see him again.

"Why so soon? I thought you were having..._fun_..." Inuyasha said with disgust as he avoided her eyes.

Kagome sighed and said quietly, "Inuyasha, I know you were there. Hojo didn't mean anything and I _wasn't_ having f-"

"You're trying to tell me that that damned bastard accidentally put his hands on your thigh?! And when he tried to kiss you?!? I bet you enjoyed that!" He spat now glaring into her dove colored eyes, raising his voice a little only to be angrily shushed by Kagome.

She picked up his haori and tossed it in his face, whispering angrily, "What do you think I am? A slut? I didn't enjoy that, you idiot. I don't like him. He's just a fri-"

He grabbed the red cloth robe out of his face and countered, "Oh yeah? Well, how about-" Inuyasha changed his voice to sound high, annoying and absolutely aggravating. 'Oh, Hobo, I don't understand this one... Help me with this one too, please Hobo?' He changed his voice again. "What about that, eh?!"

Kagome blushed lightly as she answered through her teeth, "I wasn't like that, okay? He came to my house himself, I didn't invite him. If you cared to notice, I blocked him when he tried to make a move. You're just jeal-"Kagome stopped suddenly and grinned evilly. Inuyasha frowned as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. She grabbed his tendrils on the side of his face, yanked them forward gently, bringing his face inches away from her own and said. "You're jealous, aren't you, cute koi-inu?" _(Koi-inu a puppy )._

Inuyasha yanked his hair out of her hands and bared his teeth growling, "I'm not a fucking koi-inu and I am NOT jealous! Why should I be? You both are stupid and weak, a perfect matc-"He stopped, now looking at Kagome's back. She was turned around, and he could hear her...crying?

"Um...Kagome...?" Inuyasha said unsurely. She turned around, tears shining in her eyes. He hated it when she cried, especially when he knew that he was the reason she was sobbing.

"Y-you're right, Inuyasha. I-I'm just s-stupid and w-w-weak!" She burst out sobbing, trying to wipe her flowing tears. Inuyasha patted her gently on the back, not knowing what to say. Suddenly she flung herself on him, crying on his shoulder. She clung on to his white upper robe like a leech, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hot tears fell like rain seeping through. Inuyasha hugged her back awkwardly whispering, "I'm sorry Kagome...I didn't mean-"She pushed him away and observed his face critically, tears still staining her cheeks. She looked away and said sadly, "You don't mean that...I can tell."

"Oh, yeah? How?" He asked challengingly, giving her a small grin. She stared at him as she choked, "Your eyes tell me."

His smile faltered as he pondered over these words. She shook her head to herself as she said quietly, "You never mean it. You keep doing it over and over again." She turned away from him, showing him her back as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "Pulling me down when you have a problem to worry about..."

He froze as he stared unbelievably at this girl in front of her. He didn't want to hurt her, it was just that his tongue was often faster than his brain _(in other words, stupid Inuyasha...but I love him anyways. )_.

"And I am sorry that you saw me that way. I don't feel anything for Hojo at all...will you forgive me?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha didn't answer and just whispered annoyingly, "Feh..."

'Why is he like that? It's like he loves to make me feel bad and loves to see me cry...' Kagome thought as she tried with much effort to wipe the two rivers of tears off of her face but it didn't seem to help much.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her midriff and pulled her backwards. Startled, she started to fight back for a second but then she heard a gruff voice say, "Stop squirming. I won't hurt you, Kagome." Kagome stopped and felt her back bump against Inuyasha's chest. She was now sitting in Inuyasha's lap, surprised and happy at the same time. He held her gently, his arms still wrapped around her belly, his head rested on her right shoulder.

'Kagome, I am so sorry. I feel happy when I am with you. Please believe me Kagome. I care about you. Don't leave me.' He thought as he clung on to her as if for dear life.

She sat comfortably against him, her legs dangling from the branch, one on each side. He supported her around her waist and made sure she didn't fall as he put his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. Cherry blossoms filled his senses as he breathed in. He was fond of her scent. It made him think of home...

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome said quietly.

"Hmmm...?" Inuyasha answered sleepily. She put her hand on one of his arms wrapped around her midriff and said jokingly, "Don't let me fall, okay?" He smiled lazily to himself and squeezed her slightly in response. A few moments passed when Inuyasha finally said, "Kagome?"

There was no answer.

'She's probably listening.' He thought as he continued, "I want to tell you how I feel about you...I care about you very much and...I want you to be by my side..." He spread his haori on top of them as a blanket.

Silence filled the air.

He finally looked at her face and saw that she was sleeping. 'What a bitch! Just when I was going to tell her something important...' He looked up at the moon, its delicate rays shining through the leaves creating random splotches of light on them. He leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree's trunk as he thought, 'Oh well. I guess I'll tell her when the time is right...'

-----

Woo-wee! That was a **long** chapter (well in word doc. With Comic Sans MS, it's 10 pages!)! Hey but don't worry; **THIS IS NOT THE END!** I am planning to continue at least till chapter 5, but with LOTS of reviews, I will go further. I think I deserve a thank you letter, yes I do. Well, please R&R (I finally figured out what that means!). School starts in about three days sob so I will not be able to post the chapters so fast. Please be patient and all sorts of encouragements are greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone and I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible .

Ja ne!


	4. ch 4 a little misunderstanding

Disclaimer:...Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha for the last time... and I don't own Band-aids...or Pokemon which is mentioned verrrry briefly in this chapter...but I still have to put this here, even though it's a waste of space...These disclaimers are a pain in the a-...excuse me.

Kyaaaaaa! hearts surround author Thanks for all of those who reviewed. It makes me soooo happy. I am trying to shoot for 50 reviews, if possible and I am trying to get these on the web as fast as I can sighs. I have only gotten 15 frikin reviews, but I enjoyed every one of them. I have been kind of blue lately because I finally met this awesome guy...but it turns out that he thinks of me only as a friend...Why does this always happen to me?! I really found someone that I am totally interested in and now he thinks of me as a really good friend!? I feel like a book factory...but to please ya'll I'll get it up ASAP. They gotta go through my supervisor (No-da aka. Little chichiri) to make it on the web...so blame my supervisor, not me! (I am so sorry, supervisor) Dodges tomatoes and turnips Hey...what's up with the turnips...?

-----

Ch. 4

A Little Misunderstanding

The sun was rising slowly as if it was sick and tired of rising and setting every day. Light hit Kagome's face and she frowned, eyes still closed and turned over to the right in Inuyasha's arms.

"Mmmmm...?" She mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes and looking around. "Where...?" she said sleepily as she stretched her arms. And she just had to look down.

"AIEEEEEEEE!" She shrieked as she flapped her arms in an effort to balance. She landed on her side and hit something hard and white. She looked up to see Inuyasha, sound asleep with his haori spread on top of both of them. Kagome thought the worst.

**THWAP**

**"What in the seven hells-"** Inuyasha roared, a red handprint marked on his cheek. He groggily looked around to find Kagome two feet away from him, shaking in rage.

"How **dare** you!" She said coldly, her hand red and shaking.

"Bitch! What was that for?! You were the one who came to me!" Inuyasha growled, suddenly awake.

**SLAP**

"What in the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked, absolutely pissed off and was stunned at what he saw. Kagome shaking uncontrollably with tears in her eyes, her raven hair disarray and her eyes showing betrayal and disgust.

"I would NEVER! How could you?! I trusted you and then you-..." She choked as tears flowed freely down her cheeks _(yet again...--)_.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused now. 'What in the hell's goin' on?!' he thought frustrated.

"I-I have to g-get down and g-g-go h-home..." She stuttered as she tried to get down. 'How did I get up here in the first place...? Why am I up here? I can't believe Inuyasha would do that to me! How dare he!' She tried to step on the branch right below theirs, but lost her footing.

"EEEEEEEEK!" She shrieked as she tried to grab on to the branch for support. And missed. She started to plummet to the ground like a lead weight...until something caught her.

She looked up to see Inuyasha holding her, bridal style. He landed on a branch in the middle of the tree and it was still a good twenty foot drop to the ground. He looked at her with that famous _you-think-you-can-do-anything-but-you-can't_ look and she finally snapped.

"Let me go, you idiot! I don't need your help!" She yelled angrily in his fuzzy little doggy ears and squirmed to get out of his arms. He winced in pain and yelled back with force, "Oh yeah? You would have crushed all of the bones in your pathetic human body. Then would you need my help? I saved you and this is how you tha-"

"Oh shut up! I don't need you at all!" Kagome intercepted heatedly and that was the last straw for the furious hanyou. He dropped her.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" She screamed as she fell. She saw the ground get closer...and closer...and closer and she squeezed shut her eyes thinking, 'Damn that stupid hanyou!' before she hit.

Well, she didn't hit the ground, that is.

**THUD**

"...Am I dead...?" Two people said at once. Kagome opened her eyes to find herself on top of Miroku's back. Miroku was groaning in pain, his face buried into the ground.

"Miroku! Are you alright!" She said worriedly as she quickly got off. She helped Miroku up to his feet and noticed that he needed some Band-Aids...a lot of them...

"You're hurt!"_(Well, duh...)_ She said with worry as she dashed to her pack. She quickly pulled out a bright white plastic first aid kit with a scarlet cross on it. She opened the latch and pulled out antiseptic, cotton balls, Band-Aids, and some gauze. She returned and started to dab antiseptic on his cuts on his arm. Inuyasha was growling in his throat warningly.

Kagome noticed and smiled slyly inwardly as she purred _(What an idiot...--)_, "Thank you Miroku for catching me..." Miroku stared at her curiously.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "You're very welcome, Lady Kagome." Then Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all hit him...hard. The lecherous monk now found himself covered with bumps and bruises on his head.

"You can put Band-aids on yourself." Kagome muttered with disgust as she slung her pack over her shoulder with much effort.

Sango looked at her inquisitively and asked, "Kagome, where are you going?"

"Home."

"But...you just got here..."

Kagome turned around, set her pack on the ground, digging through it furiously. The birds were now twittering and a flock of crows were suddenly set into the robin's egg sky.

Finally, she yanked out some instant cup noodle, soba, yakisoba, ramen, udon, onigiri (rice balls), cans of instant green tea and a kettle (it was her mom's idea.). She set them on the ground and threw the first aid kit into Sango's arms; Sango caught it and opened it curiously.

"There are the supplies and now I have to go home." Kagome said loudly as she stormed off into the woods.

"Hey, wench! Come back here and find those shards **NOW**!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kagome whirled around, tears in her eyes as she screamed, "**SIT**!"

**SLAM**

Inuyasha now found himself buried face-first, two inches into the soft cold ground. He growled as he tried to get up, but no avail. Sango just stood there, first aid kit in hand and absolutely aghast, while Miroku was sitting on the ground, one end of the gauze in his mouth the other end in his hand, wrapping the delicate white cloth around his knee carefully. He was making a complete mess; the gauze was tangling with his robes and prayer bead causing him to lose his temper rather quickly. Finally Inuyasha got up from the ground and was leaning against the tree in a horrible mood, frowning angrily. This was getting out of hand...

"So, Inuyasha. What happened up there, eh?" Sango asked pissed off that the hanyou had scared away her friend...again.

He didn't answer and just bounded up into the branches again, cursing all the way.

"YAWWWWWN! W-what's going...on...?" Shippo asked, waking up from his peaceful slumber. His bright blue eyes scanned everyone's faces: Sango's look that said _Unbelievable-what-will-they-do-next?_, Miroku's swollen head that was about the size of a small watermelon, the bumps looked like ripe red berries scattered on his head and arms. Inuyasha sitting in the tree, his face in its usual angry setting, cursing about how Kagome was all of these bad-words-that-the-author-does-not-want-to-put-in-here-because-rating-must-change-and-supervisor-and-me-would-get-lots-o-flames.

Shippo shrugged when no one cared to explain and headed to a nearby spring to wash up. He sniffed the air before he left. 'Kagome is here! Yay! But...where did she go...?'

-----

Kagome lay in bed, feeling sick to her stomach. She asked her mom to let her stay at home from school and her mom worriedly asked what was wrong.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kagome, what's wrong?! You haven't been acting like yourself..." Mrs. Hirugashi cried, wringing her hands nervously._

_"I'm fine, Mom! I just want to say at home today, okay?! All of this work is bad for me. I want a day of rest!" Kagome snapped back._

_Mrs. Hirugashi was close to tears, but swallowed them with much effort as she replied shakily, "Oh...alright...but you still have to m-make up all of that h-homework..."_

_Kagome noticed her mother's attitude and felt guilty instantly. "Mom...I am just so **tired** of all of this. Searching for the jewel, juggling schoolwork and still doing all of my other chores-"_

_"Kagome, I will ask Souta to do your chores for this week. Until you get back to your feet. Surely, though, Inuyasha and the others can survive one week without your help...?" She interrupted, worry still hinting in her voice._

_Kagome pondered over this and shook her head, "No Mom. They couldn't. Especially Inuyasha."_

_Mrs. Hirugashi sighed. What else could she do? She responded, "Alright, but you are not getting out of bed for at least two days! I don't want you getting sick...like your father..."_

_Kagome groaned inwardly with annoyance. Her mother always brought up Dad's death when she wanted to get a point across. Everyone said that he died because of exhaustion, that he was working so hard for his family, working two jobs at once, getting two hours of sleep a night, worrying about them night and day, that eventually his body couldn't take it anymore. After his death, her mother, brother and herself went to go live at Grandpa's shrine. They lived off of her Grandpa's sales from his shop in the shrine and Kagome knew that sometimes money was tight, but Grandpa was always so happy, that everyone didn't think about their financial crisis. Kagome had to change everything: Her school, her home...her life. She remembered when her father was alive how he used to pick her up and spin her around in circles, laughing and calling her his "sweet little princess". Those seemed to be the happiest times in their lives. Of course, she was happy living at the shrine, but she always did miss him._

_"F-ine!" Kagome whined wearily, "But I am going back in three days!"_

_Kagome's mother smiled, "Of course. I will be sure to tell Grandpa that he should research on more diseases and illnesses."_

_Kagome shook her head as her mother laughed softly, making her way out of Kagome's room._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She shut her eyes, trying to get rid of her headache and her thoughts about him. How could he just pop up like that in her head? Why was she always thinking about him?

'There's gotta be something wrong with me. Why am I thinking of someone like this if that person cares for someone else?' She thought anxiously.

He had changed the way that she saw life. Before she met him, life had been sort of a chore. You had to do it because you didn't want to cause your family problems. Now she saw life totally differently; she took time out of the day to enjoy even the littlest of things...and it was all because of him. How could a grumpy, controlling, hot-headed guy like him make her feel so strong?

Suddenly, she could hear the downstairs telephone ring. The faint cheerful murmuring of Souta could be heard and he yelled, "SIS! Telephone!"

Kagome groaned as she shouted back, "Tell them I'm busy!" But Souta kept annoying her.

"It's a boy named Homo...? Hobo...? ...Oh! HOJO!"

Kagome instantly sat up and dashed down the hall. Souta was still wearing his bright blue Pokemon Pikachu pajamas with little pikachus dancing across like little yellow rats, scratching his head like a little baboon answering with his peppy little voice, "Sorry, Kagome can't com-AHHHH!"

Kagome pushed him away from the phone, snatched it out of his tiny monkey hands and said exasperatingly into the mouth piece, "Moshi, Moshi, Kagome Hirugashi at your service!"

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" she could hear Hojo say suspiciously.

"Yeah. Sorry about my little brother. He is such a pain sometimes!" Kagome said apologetically, hinting on 'pain' that Souta should leave, but the little ape pretended not to notice.

"It's alright...hey! Since you are at home right now, would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"Oh, Hojo I don't think that is such a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"You see, the person I am seeing-"

"Oh, I'm not asking you out on a date! Of course not!" He intercepted.

"...I see..."

"Oh, no. I don't mean it in a bad way. I just don't want to make this 'person' mad. So would you like to go with me, as a friend?"

"Well..."

"But, I mean, if you have something else to do..."

Kagome straightened up, "No! No...I don't..."

"Great! I'll pick you up at say...8? How would that be?"

"Sure...whatever." Kagome said, not even paying attention.

"Alright! It's a date!...I mean, a 'get together'. See you then!" Hojo said happily.

"Okay, bye." Kagome said and hung up before Hojo said farewell.

Souta bounded up on their dusty black couch saying annoyingly, "Oooooo! Kagome has a date! She's gonna go 'smoochy smoochy'!"

"You're soooo dead!" Kagome whispered creepily as she pounced on the couch, batting at Souta. Unfortunately, she missed and hit her hand on the low coffee table.

"Oww Oww OWW!" She said painfully as she shook her hand. Souta laughed like a manic as he dashed up to his room and slammed the door shut. Kagome shook her head as she smiled to herself. 'Souta the Evil Scientist...Hey I like the sound of that. Actually what would be more descriptive is 'Souta the Evil, Conniving Barbarian'. Oh yeah that's it.'

She looked at her Grandfather's antique clock on the wall. 6:00 exact. She had two hours to brighten up, be peppy and learn to act like an American dumb blonde.

-----

No offence to blonde Americans out there...yeah...Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Oh yeah. About vocabulary: Moshihello, sobaJapanese noodles eaten hot or cold (their very good), yakisobanoodles (good too), udonthick Japanese noodles in broth (especially tasty), ramen...ya'll should know what that is. My cousins live in Japan and I am a quarter Japanese so it's all cool. Japanese food is really good, but I am not fond of sashimi, which is basically raw fish and ONLY raw fish. I hope more people review because right now I am feeling down in the dumps...sighs... so please review. I'll turn around sometime today...I'm a verrrry moody person .

Ja ne!


End file.
